The present invention pertains to an integrated circuit card programming device for programming integrated circuit cards. Integrated circuit cards are often used as credit cards or identification cards. Like a credit card, the integrated circuit card may have embossed letters, printing, or a magnetic strip for data storage on its surface. The integrated circuit fulfills a similar purpose as the magnetic strip, but generally has a greater capacity for storage of data and is a more stable storage medium.
Prior circuit card programming devices, such as the ones disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,259 to Bonnemoy and U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,425 to Linden, did not provide a means for programming an integrated circuit card disposed on either the front or the back side. Nor did either Bonnemoy or Linden disclose a device capable of programming integrated cards having the integrated circuit disposed in either the French or ISO positions.